The Great Plateau
'Stage Info' The starting area of the game and where Link will spend his first few hours upon being resurrected in the Sheikah Shrine. The only other inhabitant that seems to be around is the Old Man who helps Link to learn about what's happened to Hyrule and how to activate shrines and towers. As you explore you'll encounter locations both familiar and new along with quite a few Bokoblins camping around a fire. 'Stage Layout' Much like the Delfino Plaza stage from Brawl and the Wuhu Island stage from Smash 4, the Great Plateau is a traveling stage that takes the players around to different locations in the Great Plateau area of Breath of the Wild. The match starts out on a singular floating platform whose design is based heavily off the Sheikah Slate. After a short time the platform will whiz about to a location on the Great Plateau and set the players down at it to continue fighting. The platform will reappear floating in from the ground up to carry the players away. Each time the platforms comes back to move the players to another location it will have some extra platforms in different locations just to spice things up. There are 6 locations that this stage will travel around to and they are as follows: Forest of Spirits: Deep in the forest with trees everywhere and the odd animal running around in the background. On the left is a long log that players can jump on top of and use as a platform. Additionally, beyond just jumping on top of that log, the log itself is broken and hollow so a player can run right through it and try to hide themselves in a way similar to the extra grass that can pop up in the Duck Hunt stage. Over on the right is a giant stump that can be fought on top of. The left and right borders are solid and can't be run through so to get from one side of the stump to the other you will have to jump over the start. Aesthetically, you can sometimes see a boar running around in the background. Sometimes the boar is just running around on it's own, and sometimes it's running away from a Bokoblin that's trying to hunt it down. River of the Dead: Fairly tranquil and on the edge of the colder side of the Great Plateau, the River of the Dead features a large empty pitfall in the middle of the stage that's positioned above a freezing river. This river does not have the usual water physics where a player can jump out of it. This is due to the fast flowing and freezing nature of that water. Players will fall (and can jump back up through) the water as if it was empty space. Over on the left is a curved cliff face that can be fought on top of but the lower portion of it serves as a solid barrier which a player can be juggled in. Over on the right is where parts of a metal bridge can be found with an additional sound effect whenever a player lands on, walks, or runs across it. There was once a portion of this metal bridge in the center area but it fell away once long ago. In the background you can see an extra plate of metal just behind the cliff but sadly it's out of the fighter's reach and they can't use it to complete the bridge. Mount Hylia is also teased over on the right in the background of the stage. Eastern Abbey: Despite the lack of enemies, there's always that sense of danger here with the Decayed Guardians suddenly activating and trying to shoot you with their lasers. Luckily, they're fully deactivated on this map. The black odd-looking structure on the right is one of these Decayed Guardians that can be climbed and fought on top of but you can't just run right past it. Gotta go over it. Everything else, all those little gray structures are destructible portions of the Eastern Abbey. This includes the borders of the stages up to a certain height limit. Like the Shadow Moses Island stage no players can be sent flying on the lower portions of the stage until they are destroyed. The chopped up structure on the left has to be destroyed in three portions, starting with whatever is on top) before it is completely destroyed but the small structure attached to it's left is completely independent. Whatever you destroy will not regenerate while you are on this portion of the stage but it will all come back after the next two times you return to this part of the Great Plateau. The Ja Baij Shrine can be found just in the background of the stage. Woodcutter's House: Dropping you off in front of the Woodcutter's house, for this portion of the stage you can fight not only in front of the house but on top of it over on the left as well. On the right is a log that can be fought on top of but unlike the log in the Forest of Spirits you cannot run past this log. You gotta jump over it to get to the other side. Aesthetically, you can see an unlit cooking pot just behind the log and in the background there are plenty of trees all around. Sometimes the Old Man will make an appearance and start chopping down trees in the background. Bokoblin Encampment: This last part of the stage takes place in front of the Bokoblin Encampments that can be found. This one in particular is the one found near the River of the Dead which allows you to see more of the river and snowy mountains in the background. Luckily for our players, there are no Bokoblins waiting to be fought on the encampment. You can jump up to the main platforms of the encampment should you desire but you can also use the slanted platform on the right to run up there yourself. The two lines in the middle CAN be ran past and are just there to show where the support is for the encampment but that tree pillar does not affect the stage at all. Soundtrack * Battle Theme Medley - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * The Champions' Ballad (Kass Medley) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Great Plateau - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Hinox Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Lynel/Yiga Assassin Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild